


Sisters Festivia and Meteora

by Kely_liquid



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: A star versus the forces of evil au where festivia and Meteora are sisters
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Festivia Butterfly & Jushtin Butterfly, Festivia Butterfly & Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly, Jushtin Butterfly/Recluza Spiderbite
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The six year old girl Festivia was hiding under her bed from her father the king of Muni she hated him he was mean and hurt her and her mother whenever they do any small thing. 

Festivia flinched at the sound of her bedroom and she moved further under the bed but was relieved when her mother's face aperd. " Hello darling it's ok the king is not here right now you can come out now." Festivia scrambled out from under her bed and hugged her mother and started crying. " Mother why is king so mean to us?" Eclipsa sighed sadly. " Because he only became king and not for love."


	2. I will protect you

Festivia was holding onto her mother she had come to her in the middle of the night the king doesn't know that they left. 

When they landed Festivia so that they were at Glamgor Festivia liked Glamgor he was much nicer to her and mother than the king he even gave her her favret headband that had ram Horns on them.

Mother brot her to a room that looked like it belongs to a baby. Her mother brot her to the crib and in it was a baby with little gray Carly hair, pointy ears, clovers on her cheeks, and she had a tail. 

Her mother placed the baby in her arms. " My darling festivia this is your little sister Meteora I want you to protect her will you do that for me there will be people who would want to hurt or kill her." Festivia nodded and hugged her sister she made a promise that day to make sure Meteora will always fell fun and she would protect her from anyone who seeks to harm her.


	3. You can't take her!

Festivia ran into her room with a bundle in her arms. she placed the bundle on the ground on the opposite side of the room carfuly then she turned around and using her goblet shaped wand she barricaded her door just in time because she can hear the mhc trying to get in.

The king has taken away mother and globgor, who she considers to be more of a father than her biological one, they are not taking away her little sister to. " Go away! You are not taking her!" Festivia yelled as she stood defensively in front of Meteora.

All the commotion wake Meteora up and she started crying Festivia immediately went to her side holding her close. " It's ok Meteora I won't let them take you away." Meteora stopped crying and smiled at her big sister. Behind them the barricade was broken through and the mhc and the king was standing right in front of them Festivia turned around to face them. " I future queen Festivia declare   
That Meteora Butterfly will be under my protection and will not be taken away." She said with determination in her voice.


	4. Grunkle jushtin

The king was dead and Festivia did not miss him one bit she was glad he was gone. But since Festivia was too young to be queen so Justin took place a temporary queen. 

When Justin finally arrived at butterfly Castle he heard a his great nice. " Grunkal Justin! Before you see the mhc I have to show you something." Festivia grabbed Justin's hand and dragged him into her room and so a baby with light purple hair with clubs on her cheeks but what shooked him the most was that the baby had a tail. " This is my sister Meteora." 

Justin stomped into the meeting room for the mhc Festivia had told him everything the king had done the eclipse and her. " Queen Justin we have to a plan to get ride of that creature the princess calls a sister." Justin bang his fist on the table his cheek markes glowing. " How dare you say such things to my nices as long as I live no harm will come upon Meteora get it got it good." That was all he said as he stormed out of the room.


	5. My clover

After Justan stormed out of the meeting room he so Festivia standing   
In the hallway holding Meteora. " Are you going to take my sister away from me grunkal Justin." Festivia asked with tears in her eyes

Justin's heart hurt at that statement   
He nelt down and took Meteora from his older nice as he looked at the baby and she looked back at him with her pink eyes and all so was his family despite her monster fechers. 

" Don't worry my little clover as long as your sister and I are around you will have nothing to worry about." Justin brot Festivia into the family hug he knew the road ahead will be a different one but butterfly's are strong and they will never be put down. " Festi how about we show Meteora the rose gardin." Festivia's nodded her head furiously the Rose's was there mother's favorite place.


	6. I am a monster

three year old Meteora was lost in the market place she had come here with Festivia and grunkal Justin who were always at her side. But when they went to the market Meteora wanted to explore by herself to show her family that she didn't need them to look after her 24/7. 

As Meteora goose to a stall that was selling toys she so a plushes of a bat it was so cute she reaches out for it when she was pushed to the ground. the fall gets her favorite purple dress all dirty. " What do you think your doing." The shopkeeper glared at Meteora with hatful eyes. " Um I liked the bat toy I was going to pay for it ma'am." Meteora said quietly avoiding the shopkeepers eyes. " Well hell your not you heinous monster!"   
" But I am princess Meteora." She said as tears filled her.

" Ha you are the heinous monster basterd child of the queen of darkness. I don't no why queen Justin   
Or princess Festivia keeped you alive for so long they should have killed you just like your mother." Meteora burst into tears and ran away not caring where she was going. When she finally stopped she found herself somewhere in the forest she just curled up on the forest floor and cryed.

The sun was setting when she heard the sound of flapping wings she scremed wanting for the end to come. " There you are ora your sister and I have been looking for you every where!" Meteora opened her and so grunkal Justin in his butterfly form hovering above her. He immediately scoped her up in his many arms but she stugald agenst him just wanting to get away. " It's ok my little Meteora grunkal Justin is here." Justin tryed to sooth her but it wasn't working." NO! Get away before I hurt you." " You would never hurt Me ora." Justin said loveingly. " No I'm a monster and monsters hurt people." Meteora looked at her tail the weird patterns on her arms and she just cryed but Justin held his great nice closer. " You are not a monster you are a beautiful butterfly and whoever ever can't see that is blind." Meteora looked at her grunkal with hope in her pink eyes. " Really?" " Yes really now let's go home Festivia is worried about you." And with that Justin put Meteora on his back and flu back to the Casal.


	7. Sisters

Festivia was pacing up and down her room when she and grunkal Justin realized that Meteora was missing when they were at the market. Grunkal Justin and her tryed to fund her but when the sun started to set Grunkal Justin sent her back to the Castle. 

" Now what is all this fuss about?" Festivia turned around at the sound of the voice. There was glossaryck he was floting above the spell book eating pudding. " The fuss is that Meteora is missing and we don't know we're she is and grunkal Justin won't let me help him look for her!" Festivia ran her fingers throw her hair nervously. " What if something happens to her you know how mewmans think of her as just the monster basterd they can hurt her my preshis little sister!" 

Before another word could be said Justin flew into the room in his butterfly form with with her sister on his back. As soon as Grunkal Justin put Meteora down on the floor Festivia ran up to her and pulled Meteora into a bear hug. " Oh my God are you ok sis are you hurt what happened." 

Justin turned back into his mewman form and nelt down in front of them."   
How about you hang out with your sister for a while Meteora she's been really worried about you." Meteora nodded meekly and with that there grunkal left the two sisters alone to work out this problem.

Festivia brot her sister over to her bed and helped her onto it then she got her hair brush when she tournd back and she took Meteora pigtails off and she started to brush her sisters hair.

Meteora was looking sadly at her markings on her arms and her tail and when she looked at her sister her pink eyes filled with tears. " Am I a monster." It was quite but just loud enough that Festivia heard hear Festivia pause in her brushing for a moment but then picked back up. " Now where did you get such a bold face lie like that." Festivia's voice was calm but there was a hint of sadness in it. " I'm not like you and grunkal Justin i am our mothers monster basterd why am I even still living in the castle why do I have the title of princess heck I don't deserve to be a butterfly my blood is tasted our family." Meteora became more upset as she goes on but what she didn't expect was her sister hugging her from behind. 

" Oh sissy don't think of yourself like that you are perfect just the way you are." Festivia sights." Meteora there are secrets that even the MHC doesn't no of and one of them is my father the king was a abusive to me and mother you know that the queen holding the power in Muni but the king didn't like that so he abused and manipulated mother into doing things that would make people fear her." Meteora noticed that her sister was shaking at the force of the memory. " But then mother meet papa Glamgor." Her older sister voice grew happy which is good Meteora didn't like Festivia being sad. " He was more of a father to me than my birth father he was kind, caring, and never hurt me or mother you know the horn bandana I always where he gave it to me as a gift   
It is one of the last things I have to remember him just like the wand is what I us to remember mother. Festivia turned Meteora to face her pink eyes meet festivia's blue ones. " Those people are just stuck up and can't see past appearances." And with that Meteora finally gave a truly happy smile since this hole ordeal had happened.


	8. Early magic

Five year old Meteora went into Festivia's room without her big sister knowing she pulled out there family's magical spell book as soon as she opened it and a tiny blue Man in a yellow robe appeared eating pudding.  
" Oh hello princess Meteora you know that you are not sapost to look at this book?"

Meteora scrunched up her face and crossed her arms. " Well this book is for magical princesses only and since I'm both I am allowed to look through it." Glossaryck sighed and put his pudding away somewhere and floating to the side. " Ok fine you I gess you can read it." Glossaryck flipped through the many pages to the beginning." This is the section is written by your grandmother Skywynne please read carfuly." 

Meteora absorbed everything she was reading from her great grandmother chapter to her grunkal Justin chapter, to her grandmother Solaria, to Festivia's chapter but glossaryck wouldn't let her read her mother's chapter sadly. 

" Hey little sis what are you doing?" Meteora jumped at the sound of her usually loud sister sneeking up on her she was so absorbed in her reading she didn't even hear her come in. " Well princess Festivia your sister was interested in reading the magic spell book and she wouldn't take no for an answer." Festivia just rolled her eyes at the small blue Man and walks up to her sister. 

" Well Meteora do you want to try some of the spells yours?" Festivia said holding out her goblet shapes wand to Meteora her eyes widened in shock. " Are you shore about this sis you know what the MHC will think of the monster basterd using the butterfly family wand." But Festivia just scrunched up her face at her sister's comment. " And grunkal Justin and I know you are apart of this family so screw them right glossaryck." She glared at the small blue man. " Oh yes my lips are sealed." 

Hesitantly Meteora grabbed the wand and it Burst into a flash of light and it changed, the handle was black with a club and a eye on it, the stone was on the bottom and it was a round sun stone, on the top was a round golden ball with black unicorn hair coming out of it.

" Oh Meteora it is so beautiful." But Meteora didn't think so seeing how dark it it looked. " Are you shore I didn't corrupt it with my monster hafe." " Don't be silly sissy it is so beautiful just like you are now let's do magic."


	9. Mhc

The MHC had come together without queen Justin because they had to discuss the monster basterd they have just heard that she can us magic without a wand at such a young age scard them they didn't know what this thing will do next, hekapoo spoke up first. " What are we going to do with heinous." That is what The MCH refund to Meteora when they are not in the presents if queen Justin or princess Festivia. " I say we just crystallize her before she can do anything bad she is part monster I mean come on!" Romulus yells. 

Hekapoo shook her head. " That would work as long as queen Justin in power we can't do that." Romulus through up his snack hands. " But she is part monster and he thinks she is the daughter of the monster that killed his niece why does he want to get ride of her." Before Romulus could continue with his rant omnitraxus cut in. " No that will not do we can us hanus to our advantage." 

As the MHC argued with each other trying to figure out what they should do glossaryck popped into the room  
Stuffing his face with pudding." Now what are you guys taking about." He said with his mouth full of pudding. 

The MCH looked at the tiny blue man that just so happens to be there father in shook at how nonchalant he was at this moment. " We are trying to figure out what to do with the secent princess with her showing strong magic she could be a threat to the kingdom." Glossaryck gave them a wheard look. " Do you really need to do anything yes Meteora is exceptional at magic and she and her sister have a vary strong bond with each other if you want to get rid of Meteora it would severely after Festivia in a negative way." And with that glossaryck disappointed leaving the MHC to themselves. "Baaa" Lichtman Brock the silence. " Great idea lechtman we will keep an eye on hanus and if she doesn't anything bad then bam! We crystallized her just like we did to her mother." The rest of the MHC nodded in agreement before leaving the meeting room.


	10. B day present

Today was Festivia's birthday she was turning 13 today she was having a massive party and five year old Meteora wants to get her sister the best present ever but she was not looking forward to the party she hates big crowds because there are a lot more people to be mean to her about her mobster parts but she loves her sister so much that she will suck it up. 

Meteora used one of the secret tunals to sneak out of the castle according to Festivia there mother was the one to find and she used them to get away from the king to see her father. 

When Meteora finally made it to the market most of the people were to busy with preparing for Festivia party to pay attention to the monster princess which Meteora appreciated not getting disapproving glares and mean words thrown her way. But as she looked from store to store she couldn't find anything good for the best sister ever.

as the party grew closer Meteora was starting to give up hope she went back into the castle and sneaks into her older sister's room opened up the family's spell book. " Yes Meteora how can I be of assistance." Glossorick said while floating above the book. " I don't know what to do glossy I want to get Festivia a perfect present but I can't find anything!" Meteora floped down onto Festivia bed in dismay while Glossorick stroked his beard thoughtfully. " Well I might have an idea but." 

This got Meteora's attention she sat up putting her full attention on glossorick. " Well your magic surface at a vary young age and you can use it to make something for her." Glossorick floated over to Festivia's nightstand and opened it inside was the butterfly family wand. Festivia didn't take it with her because she was at her dress fitting and didn't want it to get taken in the bizzy store. Meteora grabbed it and it changed from the goblet to Meteora's wand she looked around and spotted some of Festivia's potters clay and a idea formed in her head she formed the clay into the shape she wanted and then got up and pointed the wand at it. " Clay forge creation blast."


	11. B day

Festivia was jumping up and down in excitement today was her 15 birthday and she the resident party planner was getting the finishing touches to her party outfit, it was a deep purple color with a magenta ribbon around the waist and her precious horned headband that she got from Glomgor so long ago she had used her magic to keep it from damage and to make shore it always fits perfectly. 

But know matter what she feels like she is missing something but she couldn't find out why it frustrated her to no end but there was little time left for her to worry about it the party was going to start soon. Festivia got dressed and went next door to her sisters room the door was a rich purple with a silver m on it surrounded by starlight. She gave there secret knock to let meteora I know it was her and not some of the people who hates her which saddened festivia to know end all because of who her father was meulemans automatically viewed meteora as being born evil if it wasn't for her gruncal Justin and herself they would have crystallize her. 

She pushed those horrible thought aside and knocked on her sister door after some shuffling the door creaked open and nine years old meteora apperd, her light purple hair was all puffy at the top and shaven on the side, she had on a club necklace, a short sleeve purple bread with yellow crescent moons on the skirt and a belt around her waist, silver cuffs on her rust, and black boots. " Oh hey festi are you ready for you big day." Meteora gave her big sister a big smile but festivia knew it was fake her little sister hated crowds which means more people to bully her for her monster parts but she was willing to suck it up for her sisters happyness. 

" Yes but I wish I could find out what is missing from my outfit?" Meteora thought for a moment before opening the door weider to let festivia in. Meteora's room filled with bookshelves full of books meteora loved to read and write the room was designed like a cool summer night bark blues and purples cover the room with silver spheres floating near the ceiling meteora created the spheres to mimic the night sky. 

As festivia was to focused on the spheres to see the new patterns meteora pulled out a raped present and look at she with a sheepish smile. " I was going to give this to you later but I think it is just what you are missing. When festivia opened the gift instead was two clay firedrakes graps with a string tied to the stem festivia was confused for a moment but then meteora took the grapes and tidy each one to one of her horns. Meteora turned festivia to her mirror and what she so shooked her the grapes complemented her outfit perfectly. " I know you still where are those warrants as a reminder of my father and now no matter what happens I will always be with you as well as Glomgor."


	12. The death of a queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My animal crossing New horizon dream address 3857 7389 8008

All of Muni hears the cry from the Castle it was the mournful cry's of the 19 year old festivia and 14 year old meteora. The morning started out normal the sisters got up got ready and went to the dinning hall to have breakfast with there grunkle Justin. but when they got there and they were the first one's there they knew something was wrong there grunkle Justin would always be up before them because he had to do queen stuff and he wanted to make them a special breakfast. The sisters first went to his office to see if he was just caught up in work but the room was empty so they finally went to his bedroom. 

Festivia Knoked on the door to grunkle Justin's room. " Grunkle Justin are you awake?" But they got know response and then festiva opened the door slowly the light from the hall illuminated the dark room, the light fell onto there grunkles bed they so him sleeping peacefully but the sisters couldn't shake the feeling of dread, festivia entered the room first slowly with meteora close behind her. " Grunkle Justin wake up please." Festivia said placing her hand on his but she immediately pulled away like she was Burned. At that festivia screamed in horror with that meteora put her sister reachin and the dead silence of the grunkle she put to and to together and her eyes filled with tears as the sisters held each other in there arms crying. 

The hole kingdom had gather for the funeral of queen Justin they stood out in front Muni Castle all of them where wearing black the gates opened and a unicorn drown carriage slowly came out the carriage was a Royal purple with a clover printed on the side, walking behind the carriage was now queen festivia her usual smile gone and princess meteora tears still running down her face with them was mhc the only one who showed there emissions was hekapoo who looked down glumly. After the funeral festivia made shore the party after would have everything her grunkle loved, from that gross green soda he always drank to he,s favorite food. Meteora stook close to her older sister she could feel the Glares of the people and hear the hateful whispers digging into her skin she just knew something worse was going to happen to her now that she no longer had the protection of her grunkle Justin around and her sister can only do so much.


	13. Queen promise

After the funeral of queen Justin queen Festiva and princess meteora where both in festiva's room Festiva was holding a sobbing Meteora in her arms while she cried softly. " What's going to happen to me Festi without Grunkle justin to protect me what will the people do to me." Festiva pulled Meteora away to look her in her eyes. " Meteora you are my sister and I love you with all my heart hold out your hand." Meteora and Festivia held hands both there check marks glows a bright white." With this queens promise no spell no mater how strong will separate the butterfly family because blood is thinker than water." And with that the glow subsided 

Meteora looked at her sister with amazement in her eyes. " How did you know how to do that?" Festiva smiled softly at her little sister." Glosiric told me about this know mater what we will always be family." Meteora finally had a smile on her face tears filled her eyes as she tackled her older sister into a huge. " Thank you Festiva you are the best older sister ever." 

After a few weeks things in muni have finally starting to calm down Festiva full queen mode not having time to spend with her sister like she used to. Meteora was reading in her room when the mhc came into her room. " Princess Meteora there is there is a situation that we need your help with." Meteora was confused." Why do you need my help why don't you ask Festi." Gelatin spoke up." Queen Festiva is busy and this problem only you can fix." 

And with that hekapoo opened a portal as the mhc went through Meteora hesitate for a moment before following them. When the flash of the portal cleared her eyes Meteora found herself in a dark dirty cavern but nothing else." Um what is this problem I see nothing." Suddenly a blast of magic hit her as crystals started to crawl up her body and before she know it she was trapped her word going black.

Festiva was looking for her sister but know matter where she looked Meteora was know where to be found she was getting worried when the mhc came barely into the Casal. " Queen Festiva we have tribal news princesses Meteora was helping us talk with the monster's when they attacked there where to many of them so Meteora held them back as long as she could so we could leave but sadly princesses Meteora didn't make it." Festiva didn't think her world could get any worse but she had broken her promise. " She will be given a Royal funeral and on her birthday will be the Meteora festival."


	14. Next story

I just put out the next story called the lost princess


End file.
